


Beautiful

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae Robbie Rotten, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: It's 3am. After being woken by his crystal to help one of the kids with a nightmare, all Sportacus wants to do is nip down into Robbie's lair and drop off this purse whilst he's asleep so he can get back up to his ship and go to bed.Robbie isn't asleep though, and Sportacus is absolutely blindsided by what he discovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm terrible at titles and summaries i'm so sorry)
> 
> this one has given me so. much. trouble! it started out as something short and sweet, but started getting longer and darker until it got to the point where i wasn't having fun writing it anymore, and it had become sort of a chore. so i went back to my original idea and everything got much easer, and im so much more happier with it now!
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

Sportacus hates it when the children have nightmares. He supposes that the children hate it more though, and feels guilty because it's not their fault. It's not like they can stop them. That’s why he hates them; he can't stop them either. He can perhaps lessen them, if they're frequent and caused by something, but otherwise it's just a part of life – as much as he wishes it wasn't.

It was Pixel this time: big shadowy monsters chasing him around a dark house. It hadn't taken Sportacus too long to calm him down, but that's not the point. He wishes the kids didn't get nightmares at all.

Still, after about half an hour, some hugs, a bit of a talk, and four checks that Pixel's night light is working just as it should be, Pixel is snuggled under the covers and fast asleep, just like _he_ should be.

It's now a quarter past three in the morning, and Sportacus is heading back to his ship. He’s exhausted, far too tired to even jog to his airship, even though he knows it'll be much faster than simple walking. It’s not too bad though. The night is quiet, the sky clear, the moon big and bright and the stars are shining beautifully. It's quite breath-taking, so Sportacus doesn't mind going slow for ten minutes or so.

The moonlight makes it quite easy to see - not that it's too hard for him; elven eyes are very good even in pitch black - and casts everything in a lovely ethereal glow. Although, Sportacus muses, it does make the cow on Robbie’s billboard look a bit creepy.

 _Oh_.

Sportacus stops. He's practically right under the ship now, he could easily call for the ladder and go to bed. It wouldn't even take a minuet.

But there's no telling if he'll see Robbie tomorrow, and he's already up and about so...

Sportacus sighs and holds out his hand.

"Purse," he says wearily to the empty air, and after a few seconds a purse drops from the ship. It's not immediate, and Sportacus winces; even the ship is tired, and clearly not happy to be working at this time of the night.

Sportacus apologises quietly and sets off towards the billboard, the handle of the purse over his arm.

Sportacus doesn't know much about purses, but he thinks this one is quite nice. It's a simple design, a vibrant red and somehow shiny, like it's been varnished. It belongs to Robbie; part of yesterday’s disguise. After another failed attempt at getting the children to be lazy he'd stomped off to his lair and apparently forgotten all about it, leaving it by a bench in the park. Ziggy had found it a bit later and brought it to him, curious about some of the makeup in there - which had prompted a short talk with him about how you shouldn’t go looking through people’s things.

Ziggy had made him promise to return the purse to Robbie, and Sportacus had assured him that he would – though this isn’t _quite_ the time that Sportacus had had in mind when he’d made that promise. The sight of the billboard had reminded him about it though, and he _was_ already up... and who knows, maybe Robbie will need some of the makeup in here tomorrow?

It's not like it'll take too long to drop the purse off anyway. It's almost half three in the morning, even Robbie should be asleep by now. It'll take Sportacus barely a minuet to get down the chute, put down the purse and climb back up. (He's _not_ just going to drop the bag down the chute. He once saw Trixie’s sister drop a bottle of foundation on the pavement outside her house, and it had shattered. If he so much as cracks anything in that purse by dropping it down the chute, Sportacus has no doubt that Robbie will destroy him.)

Sportacus opens the hatch behind the billboard as gently as he can, making sure not to make the hinges creak, or to bang the lid against the chute side when he flips it over. He keeps as quiet as possible climbing down the hatch, the handle of the purse hung securely over his bicep.

He drops lightly to the floor of Robbie's lair, that elven magic coming in useful for once, and turns to put the purse on the floor.

Instead, he freezes, half bent, mouth agape at the sight that greets him.

Robbie – who is clearly very much awake – is stood in his little kitchen area making a cup of coffee, wearing nothing more than pyjama pants and some slippers. He’s facing away from Sportacus, giving a clear view of the pair of gorgeous pink and lavender wings sprouting from his bare back, sparkling in the low light of the lair.

Robbie moves to add sugar to his coffee and the wings shift with him, sending a wave of iridescence shimmering across the surface of them.

Sportacus gasps at the sight, dropping the purse in shock. The noise startles Robbie and he jumps into the air, whirling around and pressing himself back against the kitchen counter. His elbow clips the mug of coffee as he turns and it falls from the counter and shatters, splashing hot coffee over Robbie’s slippers. He doesn’t even seem to notice, too busy staring at Sportacus with overly-wide eyes.

His wings have snapped closed behind him, shielded from Sportacus’s view by Robbie’s body. Only the very tips are still visible, poking above Robbie’s head. They shimmer softly in the low light of the bunker and Sportacus just can't help himself; he moves towards Robbie as if in a trance, drawn to the glimmering wings like a moth to a flame.

Robbie doesn’t say anything, merely eyeing Sportacus warily as he makes his way across the room, knuckles practically white as he clutches the counter for dear life.

Sportacus tries his best to hold Robbie’s gaze, but his attention keeps slipping to where the tips of the wings can be seen above his head. They’re the only bit of them still visible to Sportacus, shimmering softly in the low light of the bunker. The wings flutter slightly under the scrutiny and Sportacus feels his face heat, embarrassed. He should have more self-control than this, he’s making Robbie uncomfortable.

Indeed, when he’s only a couple feet away, Robbie flinches a bit and presses back a little further into the counter. Sportacus immediately stops where he is, then takes a step back.

“I’m sorry, Robbie,” Sportacus says softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought you’d be asleep.”

A pretty silly assumption, really, and Robbie’s eyes flicker down to the remains of the coffee mug like he’s thinking the same thing.

“Can I see them?”

Robbie is still silent, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Sportacus stays where he is, expression calm and open, letting Robbie observe him until he’s assured himself that Sportacus doesn’t have any ill intentions. Sportacus understands that. Robbie is essentially exposing a very vulnerable part of himself to Sportacus, something that very few people – if any – seem to know about.

Sportacus doesn’t try to rush him, he stays quiet and lets Robbie takes his time, and after a what seems like an age, Robbie starts to turn slowly. His whole body is tense, and though he still looks suspicious, there’s something else in his eyes now. Fear.

Sportacus’s heart clenches. To turn his back and show Sportacus his wings up close, despite being scared and unsure, makes Robbie very brave. It is an immense show of trust, and Sportacus vows to himself there and then not to misplace that trust.

Once Robbie’s back is turned fully towards Sportacus, his wings start to open. Each one has two sections, like a butterfly wing, with the top one being bigger then the bottom. Fully open and extended, they’re _huge_. The bottom wings end a few inches below Robbie’s knees, the tips extending above Robbie’s head, and their span must easily outreach that of Robbie’s arms. Sportacus is enthralled. He’s never seen _anything_ like this before – whilst shape wise they remind him of butterfly wings, their actual makeup reminds him of dragonfly wings. They’re made up of billions of little translucent rectangles, like a mosaic made of tiny glass tiles, and all various shades of pink and purple, fading into black near the root. There’s an almost opalescent shimmer to them, and when Robbie moves even the slightest bit the wings move with him and a ripple of iridescence flows across their surface, light reflecting off every individual section in a beautiful burst of colour.

They're _incredible_. Sportacus may have thought the view of the night was breath-taking, but the moon and the stars can't even hold a _candle_ to what's before him now. He doesn't ask what they mean, doesn't ask what Robbie is; that's rude, Sportacus thinks. He's always suspected that Robbie had a bit of magic, but he could _never_ have imagined this.

"They're _beautiful_ ," Sportacus whispers, moving closer. He gently runs a finger along Robbie's spine and Robbie shivers, the smooth muscles of his back and shoulders shifting under Sportacus’s touch and causing his wings to flutter slightly, glimmering violet and pink.

"I - I think _you're_ beautiful, Robbie."

Robbie whips his head around and looks at Sportacus over his shoulder. "You think I'm beautiful?" he asks, confused and frowning, like he can't quite believe what he’s just heard. Like he can’t believe Sportacus _means_ it.

Sportacus looks at this incredible man, with his phenomenal genius and his gorgeous, gossamer wings, who apparently doesn’t think anyone could possibly find him beautiful, and his heart breaks a little.

"You are.” Sportacus says. “Very beautiful. The most beautiful person I've ever met," he admits, and presses a kiss to Robbie's spine, right between the wings. It's done without thinking, and the second his lips touch skin Sportacus realises what he’s done. He hears Robbie inhale sharply at the contact and steps back quickly, hands raising uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, Robbie! I– I shouldn't– I shouldn’t’ve–"

"It's fine," Robbie interrupts. “I just… wasn't expecting it.” He shuffles his feet nervously for a moment, wings twitching. “It was… nice,” he whispers.

"Oh.” Sportacus wasn’t expecting that. He hesitates, hands clasped behind his back. “…Can I do it again?"

Robbie’s wings jerk in surprise and he tenses. "If you want."

Sportacus doesn't move. They both stand there in a slightly awkward silence whilst Sportacus fidgets, twisting the toe of his boot into the floor. He’s pushed a lot of Robbie’s boundaries tonight. He doesn’t want to push too much, too soon. But if he doesn’t do it now…

"Can– can I kiss _you_?"

Robbie’s wings freeze, not even so much as tremoring, and Sportacus hears his.

“Yes.”

Slowly, Sportacus stands on his tip-toes and reaches over Robbie’s shoulder to place a hand on his cheek. He slides the hand down to cup Robbie’s jaw and turn his head, kissing him lightly.

Robbie sighs as their lips touch, immediately kissing back, and starts to turn. He reaches for Sportacus, but the elf has to break the kiss and step back to avoid colliding with Robbie’s wings as he turns. Robbie snarls slightly in annoyance and Sportacus laughs, already starting to move closer again. The second Robbie is facing him Sportacus reaches up to cup Robbie’s face in his hands and kiss him again, properly this time.

It’s amazing; sweet and warm and deep, and Robbie makes a little noise of pleasure that makes Sportacus feel fuzzy all the way down to his toes.

He could kiss Robbie forever.

Sportacus moves one hand down to rest on the small of Robbie’s back and feels the air ripple over his skin as the wings flutter.

“ _Incredible_ ,” he murmurs, pulling back to gaze at Robbie fondly. The wings flutter under the praise, and Sportacus chuckles.

“You really think they are?” Robbie asks, bashful.

“I do,” Sportacus says, stroking his thumb along the curve of Robbie’s jaw. “But I was talking about _you_.” He kisses him again and feels Robbie smile against his lips.


End file.
